We propose a continuation of core research services support in four areas, all encompassed by the existing award. (1) Research Development and Coordination. Efforts will be directed toward maximum productivity in research. A major emphasis will be on the development of interdisciplinary research on national and cross-cultural issues. However, research development efforts are supported from funds other than the present grant. (2) Publication services. Efforts will continue in the areas of manuscript editing and other assistance in manuscript preparation; assistance in seeking publication outlets for books and monographs; and the preparation and production in-house research papers. (3) Library and Reference Services. All library services will be increased; in particular, the data base will be expanded in major areas of population. Also, we will work with the Population Information Program at Johns Hopkins in their establishment of an on-line file of the CPC data base, and with UPDATA, Inc. on the publication of CPC's microfiche catalogs. (4) Demographic and Technical Support. We will continue to expand the computer and keypunching facilities and the technical and programming staff, consistent with research needs and the available technology. We will also continue to access and make available to our personnel large data bases, including those for the World Fertility Survey.